


[Podfic] Dead Marine, Bruised Knees, New Job (or, How Tony Thinks He Got His Job)

by Twilight_Angel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Tony gets his job at NCIS because a marine has the bad taste to be murdered in a dirty hotel that’s already in the middle of a double homicide investigation being run by Baltimore PD.





	[Podfic] Dead Marine, Bruised Knees, New Job (or, How Tony Thinks He Got His Job)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead marine, Bruised knees, New job (or, How Tony Thinks He Got His Job)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203709) by [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/pseuds/ingenius). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2008.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013122915.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/deadmarine.m4b.zip)**

57:30

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
